1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a structure of luminous pet lead, and particularly to multiple plastic fiber and hollow tubule twisted into a long cable with electrical conductor line through its hollow tubule of cable, its single battery holder can enable LED at both ends of the cable luminous at the same time and shine the end face of plastic optical fiber in cable, in order to enhance luminous brightness of pet collar or lead applied at night.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, plastic optical fiber (POF) has better flexibility and hard broken than glass optical fiber, with lower production cost, and can be widely used, including: light guide of plastic fiber is applicable to visual or monitor illuminator; Or removing a part of cladding on peripheral surface of plastic fiber to form core scar, which enables the side light leak illuminating effect of shinning light and applicable to lightening and decoration of articles or staircase, such as the creation optical fiber with continual point lighting (No. 86101437) of announcement no. 348221, Taiwan. The conventional plastic fiber illuminants above-mentioned adopt light engine structure as luminous source, and the light engine structure consists of bulb, rotation color disk driven by motor and condensing lens, and generally use external power supply; projection source color changed through rotation color disk, condensed via condensing lens, and projected on a section end of plastic optical fiber or fiber bundle, to achieve luminous effect of sufficient brightness of plastic optical fiber or fiber bundle, However, the cost of whole unit is higher, especially in case of larger engine volume and weight, it shall be placed on seat, and the distance between light engine and fiber optic tube bundle is relatively lengthen, this will influence not only the appearance but also the operation convenience; besides, luminous decoration with plastic optical fiber fails to enable users to easily use it on pet collar or lead for luminous indication and new decoration at night, which is the design regret of plastic optical fiber.